Universes Collide
by cheri1
Summary: (Doctor Who, Thirteen/Rose, Rose, Metacrisis) (Spoilers for The Woman Who Fell To Earth). After disappearing, the Thirteenth Doctor ends up in Pete's World where she finds Rose and the clone Doctor happily married. Caught up in an adventure, will Rose chose the old Doctor or the clone.


Chapter One

"Wow, that was a bit of a cock up," the Thirteenth Doctor said as she stood up. "Where in the hell am I?"

She looked around but she couldn't make out anything apart from a dark room. She dusted off her brand new coat and adjusted her clothing, making herself look presentable.

"Good thing I didn't choose a dress," she muttered as she looked around. "Now...let's find out where we are, shall we?"

She slowly walked around and then finally found a door near the back of the room. She tried it and snorted when it was locked.

"That won't stop me," she said as she pulled out her sonic screwdriver.

She aimed it at the lock and grinned when she heard it click.

"At least I still have my technical know-how," she muttered to herself. "That didn't go when I lost me penis."

She opened the door and shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun. She squinted her eyes and slowly stepped outside. The ground was uneven and she nearly stumbled on a rock. She realized that the door was a side door and as her eyes adjusted to the daylight, she turned and noticed a large building. The side stretched out to her right about fifty feet and the top was about one hundred feet above her. She scanned the building but it was grey without any signs. The door was metal with no window. Shrugging, she turned around and froze when she noticed a zeppelin in the sky.

"No, it can't be," she muttered. "Tell me I landed up in the 1930s and not in Pete's World."

She looked around at the buildings and decided they looked decidedly modern. A chill ran down her spine.

"Why do I always land up in Pete's World?" she said to herself.

She sighed and straightened her shoulders, striding confidently towards the road in front of her. As she walked, she thought of Rose and wondered how she'd react to her new body, especially since she knew Rose was not a lesbian. She was surprised to find that she still had romantic feelings for her.

"So now I'm gay?" she muttered.

She noticed a black cab and was about to flag it down when she remembered she had no money. She decided to stop him anyway for information. She raised her hand and waved at him as she ran towards the road.

"Oi! Oi, driver!" she yelled as the driver noticed her and slowed to a stop.

The driver reached over and pulled down the side window while the Doctor ran to it.

"Where ya goin, miss?" he said.

"Actually, I have no money. Wait!" she said when the driver snorted and started to slide the window up. "I need to know where the Tyler Estate is."

"Pete Tyler?"

"Yeah. Where does he live?"

The driver gave her a wary look.

"Why you wanna know? You a reporter or something?"

"What does it matter to you? I just need to know."

"Don't know, miss. But he works at Torchwood Towers in Canary Wharf."

The man pointed east towards the Thames but the Doctor already knew where it was located. She smiled apologetically at the man.

"Look...I have no money but could you give me a ride there?"

She groaned inwardly when the man oogled her breasts with a hungry look.

"I'm not that desperate, mate," she said.

"Well, I don't transport passengers for free...mate," the driver said in a snotty voice. "S'pose you'll have to use your pretty little legs."

The Doctor stiffened and narrowed her eyes, already seeing that she was going to have to overcome a lot of sexual prejudice now. For a moment, she considered wearing a muumuu instead of the outfit she had on but dismissed it. She'd dealt with worse. She stepped back and rolled her eyes while the cabble leered at her, winked and then drove on.

"Git," she muttered before she turned east and started walking.

Rose Tyler finished her phone call and leaned back in her high backed leather chair. She was now second in command before Pete Tyler while her husband, the Meta Crisis was third, something he never let her forget. The Meta Crisis was also the scientific advisor which pacified him a bit but not by much. The half human Doctor was still a bit bitter about being created and dumped in a parallel universe with Rose as a consolation prize. He walked by the door, glanced at her and stopped, his hands in his pockets while he came into the room.

"Rough day?" he asked his wife.

"Another prank call," Rose said with a sigh while the Doctor sat down in a chair in front of her desk. "Bloody teenagers telling me to go out and find the bogeyman under their bed. I'd love to stuff them under a bed and sit on it while they slowly suffocate."

The Doctor smiled his lopsided smile that Rose found hard to resist and she felt her anger melting away. She missed her original Doctor and often wondered what he was doing now but she'd come to love her husband and was glad he was here with her.

"What about you?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Alien tech. The usual. Now they want me to inspect a hovercraft from Venusian Fourteen. Probably want to build an alien bog and sell it to the masses or something," the Doctor said, leaning his head back and staring up at the wall. "I'm surprised they haven't asked me to engineer a super penis. They'd make a fortune with that one."

Rose giggled. The Doctor cocked his head towards her and winked.

"Why are we here, Rose?" the Doctor said, looking back up at the ceiling. "I could build a makeshift TARDIS if something would let me have the time and tech but they want me reverse engineering alien tech so Earthlings can a better microwave. This is a waste of my time and talents and yours as well."

"Yeah, well...mum doesn't want me to go, not after all that's happened."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at that and Rose smiled. He and Jackie still hadn't gotten comfortable with one another.

"So...we just stay here, being good little worker bees, producing for the hive instead of traveling the stars and having adventures. Bollocks to that, I say. Bollocks!" he said emphatically, raising his fist in the air. "I am not a worker bee and neither are you. We were meant for the stars, not for the corporate world!"

"They won't leave you alone long enough to build something like that, Doctor."

"Don't remind me," the Doctor said through clenched teeth.

Rose sighed, got up from her seat and walked around the desk. The Doctor tilted his head and gave her a loving look while she put her hand on his head and stroked his spiky hair.

"I love you, Doctor."

"Sure? Sure you don't love him?"

After all this time, Rose knew the Doctor still couldn't refer to his other self as anything but Him. Rose sighed. She'd been through this before.

"Yes. I love him and always will but the point is, you're him as well."

"No, not exactly," the Doctor said, pointing to his single heart.

"Yeah, okay, you are half human."

"And I'm part Donna as well."

"Yes. You keep reminding me of that too. But you know what, I still love ya. Now will you quit being so paranoid and give me a kiss?"

The Doctor grinned and Rose lowered her lips to his, giving him a long, lingering kiss. The Doctor winked at her when she pulled her head back.

"Curry?" he asked her. "Nearly lunchtime, you know."

"Nah. Tired of curry. Indian food doesn't sound good today."

"Italian? Chinese? Ming Chong?"

"What?"

"The planet of Ming Chong. They have the most wonderful rack of Quintong that you've ever tasted. Mmmmm."

"Nah," Rose said with a grin, "I think Chinese will do fine for today."

"Okay, but one day, Rose, we will get to Ming Chong, I swear it."

"Yeah, we will but until then. Follow me, hubby!"

"With pleasure, wifey. Lead the way!"

The Doctor jumped up and took Rose's hand, letting her lead him out the door.


End file.
